The Girl Or the Job
by Lwaldo13
Summary: Modern. Two brothers connected by love, lust and betrayal. Tortured by each other's presence and the stakes at an all time high. One job. One girl. Two brothers. One born a mistake. The other with anyone's dreams in his reach. Complete opposites.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I've never been one to write stories. I have the mind to, but not so much the vocab, so please be nice! I've been watching reign religiously, and I'm obsessed. I'm a huge Mash fan, but Kenna and Bash are too cute. Plus the bromance with Bash and Francis is just so precious. So I'm not going to tell who I'm pairing. You'll just have to find out!**

Chapter 1.

Mary.

Sighing frustrated, she shook her head nearly giving up before she could even walk into the large classroom full of students. 'There isn't time to be nervous.' She told herself, as she looked down at her outfit, checking over it for the 20th time. This was her first day at college, and her nerves were getting the best of her. Mary Stuart was never one to do well with attention and all eyes on her, but that's what she gets for snoozing her alarm too much. Finally giving up, right as she turned, her head slammed right into something hard, her hand flying up by her face to push on the hard rock that hit her. " I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," she heard before she looked up. Picking up her book that fallen, she then saw a hand to help her pick up her belongings," it's fi-" she looked up mid sentence, to a handsome blonde with long curly hair, and an apologetic look on his features," my apologies, I'm Francis by the way," he told her as he handed her, her belongings. " Mary Stuart." She said as they did a somewhat awkward handshake, her face becoming flushed. " is this your class too?" He asked as he nodded towards the door behind her. " yes," she said with a shy smile," looks as though we are both late," she answered as he opened the door for her.

It seemed as though Francis was the confidence Mary needed that day. His long locks and baby blue eyes surely took some eyes off of her as they both sat next to one another.

Before they knew it, class was over and yet they still seemed to be glued to each other's sides, Mary grinning and giggling at all he had to say. Ironic how she dreaded the class earlier, but now she couldn't believe it was already over.

" I didn't think I'd like that class, but as long as you are there, it doesn't seem too bad," he gave her a winning smile, causing her own to match his. " well let's hope we are there for the whole thing next time. " she replied as she found herself looking at the time. She almost forgot she had plans with her friends for lunch. " maybe you and I could get something to eat afterwards?" Francis asked with a hopeful grin. Mary nodded with a shy smile," possibly. I'll see you later Francis, it was very nice meeting you." Walking their separate ways, Mary couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. Was that a date? No. He's new. And needs friends, he's not gonna go right out and ask this soon. Is he?

As Mary walked to the small cafe, she could already see her friends at a table waving at her. Grinning like a little girl, she made her way to their sides," so sorry I'm late," keena was the first to chime in," what's his name?" She teased, elbowing an already flushed Mary. Was it that obvious, that a boy had kept her a little late after class," oh hush keena, it's only the first day," said Lola with a slight roll of her eyes. Greer gave Mary's wrist a comforting squeeze," so how was your first class?" She was by far Mary's closest friend out of the girls. Keena was too busy seducing boys to really always be there for Mary. And Lola had her own problems, dealing with her troubled younger brother.

" I met this boy, " Mary whispered to Greer as the other two went off to use the rest room. Greer gasped," so keena was right for once," she replied with an eyebrow raised. Mary shook her head smiling as she looked past Greer, as two other people came into the cafe. Instantly, Mary's eyes went straight to the young man with messy chestnut hair. As they we're seated, his eyes remained elsewhere, Mary's stare almost demanding attention. " Mary?," coming back to reality, Mary focused her attention back on the girl in front of her," hmm?" Greer turned in her chair, seeing what she had been staring at. As soon as Greer turned back, a bright smile on her face, 'oh my god' she mouthed, causing Mary to somewhat giggle as she shook her head. "Dibs! " the two girls looked up finding keena staring directly at the young man at the table, who's eyes have yet to look up at any of the girls. " seems a bit brooding, I like it." Keena said as she took her seat, a seductive look on her face. All the other girls couldn't help but roll their eyes," do you ever quit? "

As the girls began wrapping up, Mary had seemed to be quiet the rest of their time. Her eyes on the young man sitting a few seats down. Blue. No.. Green? She looked somewhat confused as she questioned just what colour his eyes were. Finally the young man engaged in a conversation, still paying the girls no attention what so ever. Not even a look. He didn't really look all too entertained with the older man he was with. Almost frustrated. Constantly running his hands through his hair. Mary hadn't noticed the girls beginning to stand up," Mary snap out or it," Lola said waving her hand in front of her face," you ready?" Following the girls out the door, Mary couldn't help herself. Their eyes connected. She felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach. Giving a small nod and smile, she headed out the door, not even sure if he smiled back. She was too overwhelmed with the fact that he even acknowledged her. Who was that man?

**A/N: Update will be soon guys! please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys! So just a little heads up, I've been struggling trying I introduce bash and Mary. Once this is out of the way, I truly believe this story will start rolling! Just be patient please. And btw the ones that showed support, it really means a lot. Love that people are trying to help me with this story. Oh and about not announcing the pairing, it's not a trick for frarys to read the story; I simply just do not know who I will have her end up with. I love Francis and I love Bash. That is all :)**

Looking down at her phone, Mary tried following the directions Francis had given her to his fathers law firm. She needed this internship. She didn't care if she had to pour coffee, go buy everyone donuts, or even polish Mr. Valois's shoe. She needed it. Meeting Francis only solidified that this was fate. Becoming a lawyer is what she had always wanted to be. And the first guy she ran into just so happened to be the son of a man who owned his own law firm. Fate. The best part of her getting this job, would be that her parents money would have nothing to do with it. Maybe Francis would have a little something to do with it. Better him than her parents. Mary always felt like she had something to prove to her parents. She wanted to show them that she didn't need them.

Finally, she had found the place. Walking in, Mary nearly tripped over herself as the door was easier to push then she had judged. As the door somewhat flew open, hitting the back of the wall hard, a young man at the desk jumped, as he looked up from his paperwork. Mary's doe eyes were bigger then normal," oh," she half whispered as she felt her whole face heat up. "...well if that isn't an entrance then I'm not sure what is," the green eyed man grinned as he eyed Mary. "What can I help you with?" He asked as he set his pen down.

So that's what it takes to get this man's full attention? "I'm sorry for that, I'm so embarrassed," she finally felt herself calming down. She handed him papers before answering his question. "it's my résumé. I'm here to apply for an internship. "The man looked over her sheet and nodded as he read her name," I see. Well Mary Stuart, I'm sure my father would just love to have you. I will get these to him as soon as I can." He promised as he put them off to the side for now. Mary gave him the same smile and nod as she did in the café when they first saw each other. "Thank you," she said as she started to turn," I'm Bash, by the way." He told her just before her back was to him. "Bash?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head. "Well my name is Sebastian.. But I'd prefer Bash, it's a little less humiliating," he replied shrugging a bit.

Mary already knew that this man was a charmer. There was a twinkle in his eyes. He's gorgeous. He looked so much more entertained since the last time she saw him. So much more, sexier. He wore a suite and tie and his hair was somewhat messy but he pulled it off quite well. "well maybe I'll call you Bash if you put in a good word for me," she told him as her arms folded up over her chest," if not, then Sebastian it is," The look of amusement spread across his face, Mary knew that she was playing with fire," is that so?" he grinned, loving her sense of humor already," I will do my best, your grace," he stood up and bowed playfully. Mary laughed almost rolling her eyes. He was so cheeky. "Thank you, I really do appreciate it, Sebastian. "She said smiling as she turned and headed out the door. Bash's eyes still on her. _Green. His eyes were definitely green_, Mary thought to herself as she made her way back to her place.

"Mary!" Turning around on her heels, Mary raised her eyebrows as she saw Bash somewhat jogging towards her. "Hey I think you dropped this," he told her as he handed her a piece of paper. As she took it, she scanned over it then started laughing as she playfully swatted at him,"Smooth Bash, very smooth." She told him as she looked at the piece of paper with his number on it and his name. Watching as Bash smirked, she rolled her eyes,"do you flirt with everyone?" Hearing Bash's laugh made her heart jolt,"yes absolutely everyone." Shaking her head, she couldn't help but laugh,"I believe it," she told him as she put the paper in her pocket. "I'll be expecting a text as soon as you get the job. It was nice meeting you Mary. I look forward to seeing more of you." He nodded as he turned and headed back to work. _Oh my god. Did that really just happen? _

**A/N: Okay so I'll be in Hawaii next week so it might be a while until the next chapter.. But it is a 5 hour flight so maybe I'll do a little writing on the plane! Please review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
